


Perffecct

by taythebee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Poetry, it ain't too good oh well, it's only mild but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taythebee/pseuds/taythebee
Summary: I'm not a perfectionist, I promise





	

_ It’s fine, I don't even notice _

but the “L” isn’t long enough

_ It’s just a flash card _

it’s in pen, the letters weren’t right the first time

_ My notebook has papers falling out of it, isn’t that funny? _

I need a hole puncher and a table of contents, shut up

_ My goal for the ACT is a 28, you’ll be fine _

if I don’t get at least a 32 I’ll never have a future

_ I didn’t even notice! _

I ruined the whole piece, stop lying.

 

Stop lying to me 

stop it 

I said stop

it’s not fine it’s not fine 

it’s anything but fine

how can you not see the smeared pen?

It’s ruined

absolutely ruined

stop lying to me 

please stop it

it’s not funny stop saying it’s okay

 

I’m not a perfectionist

everything just has to be a bit…

better

yes, better

let me just-

it’s not good enough not good enough not good enough

YOU’RE not good enough 

be better

be better

strive to the top

I don’t care what it takes

your life is crooked anyway

and you don’t have a level.

 

My tie isn’t straight

_ This is only your first time tying a tie! _

The knot’s off

_ You’ll get better, don’t worry _

I don’t worry I never worry

I don’t spend hours looking at my cieling long after the sun fell

and count the days

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

oh god oh no oh my god what have I done I waited to the last minute

I should’ve planned 

gotten an organizer

isolated myself

what have I done what have I done what’ve I done

I’ll never amount to the others they had this planned

I can’t 

why does this always happen

I didn’t-

1

 

I didn’t win 

I lost

I lost everything 

The notes are useless

why didn’t I highlight more

why didn’t I stop myself from having an anxiety attack in the middle of class

why can’t the picture in my bathroom ever be straight.

 

Stop lying to me

it wasn’t great

I’ll never be a professional

I’m gonna punch a wall til my knuckles bleed

the ink was out in my red pen anyways

I corrected too much

no I corrected too little

the crossings look messy

no I don’t need a bandage stop asking me if I’m okay yes I’m fine

I’m sorry 

I dropped my pen

It’s broken and the ink is everywhere

when will I learn

please stop

please stop lying 

please stop lying to me 

when everything is wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> hey lmao so I'm dealing with this a lot lately w college apps and all that jazz so have some stress poetry that's also not too good bc I don't feel like editing!! thank you for reading anyways <3


End file.
